


A Moment on the Lips

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Hinata get hot and heavy for the first time since they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment on the Lips

Just a touch. Light, fleeting. It's enough. Enough to get his heart pounding. His mind racing. Hot breath on his neck, right by his ear. The silvery words slide right in and settle down.

"Say, Hinata," Komaeda sighs, lips only moments from Hinata's ear, neck arching over his shoulder, fingertips hovering on his arm, "want to come back to my room?"

Hinata's whole body is buzzing when he stands to trail behind Komaeda, their fingers interlocked feebly, the sensation keeping him grounded, barely grounded, at least for now. He watches Komaeda's shoulders as they walk, slim and smooth under that stuffy jacket. It's been killing him, the thought of running his hands over those shoulders, that back, that chest. He's been waiting, ever since they got together, longing to touch him, longing to be touched. Before, he'd thought he was patient. What a joke.

His palm is slick with sweat by the time they reach Komaeda's door. The knob can't turn fast enough.

Wait. Wait, he'd said. He had things he needed to think about. He'd come to Hinata when he was ready. The door swings open silently and they tumble onto the bed. He's ready now.

Hinata immediately slides Komaeda's jacket off, exposing his pale arms, betraying his thin stature. He lowers his mouth to those collarbones, so pronounced above the wide neck of that shirt, plants kisses on them like he's always imagined doing, every time he looks at them. His hands slide from bony wrists to bony elbows to bony shoulders, rejoicing at the feeling of having every inch of those wiry arms under his fingers. He presses their bodies together, closer, closer, until he can feel two heartbeats pulsing through his chest. His lips leave those sharp collarbones, travel up the curve of the neck, over the jut of the chin, all the way to that pink slant of a smile he can never get off his mind. Soft as a dream, sweeter than he expects.

Komaeda's hands glide up Hinata's chest, tugging off his tie smoothly, snapping the buttons out one by one, pushing off the shirt when he can keep Hinata's hands off him long enough. He kicks off his shoes and crosses his ankles behind Hinata, legs falling into place around his waist. He lets his hands fall on his back, feels the muscles under that dark skin, brings them to his head, runs fingers through the short hair. He feels Hinata's hands creeping up his abdomen, pulling his shirt, and sighs into the kiss. This is it. This is what he's been preparing for. Being with Hinata is every bit as electrifying as he's hoped.

Hinata fumbles with his belt when he feels himself start to get hard, Komaeda's hands floating down to help. He starts working on Komaeda's jeans, unwrapping his legs for just enough time to yank them off, and pushes further back onto the bed, grinding into his thigh. His breathing devolves into shallow pants the longer he waits, the more he yearns. He can't take it anymore.

"Can I...?" he gasps, nuzzling into Komaeda's neck, planting heavy kisses. "Daddy...?"

Immediately, his heart freezes in his chest. Every last drop of blood rushes to his face as he leans back, Komaeda's hazy eyes surveying him in confusion. He looks pointedly down and starts stammering. "I, uh, I a-am so sorry, uh, I mean, I--"

A soft hand tilts his chin up to see a tender smile stretching those fragile features. His heart wells momentarily at a reassuring nod. He's nearly ready to cry with relief until he hears that glittering voice. "Okay, son."

The color drains out of his face in an instant. He can see the sincerity in Komaeda's eyes, which makes it even worse. Komaeda tries to pull his head back in, to get back to where they left off, but Hinata's already gone completely soft, and frankly, he isn't sure he wants to look at Komaeda right now. He pulls away and goes to gather his clothes, leaving Komaeda confused and alone on the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asks, sounding lost. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Hinata shakes his head, refusing to look back as he gets dressed. "Well, yes and no. Did you do something wrong? No. Did you say the worst possible thing you could have said? Yes." He starts toward the door.

"Hinata!" Komaeda cries out. There are tears wobbling in his voice.

"Let's just try again tomorrow," Hinata says, slamming the door as hard as he can manage and sprinting the fuck away.

**Author's Note:**

> don't bother commenting. i know you do not respect me


End file.
